Shadouge: Their Secret Kiss
by RaikouLuvr65
Summary: Shadow doesn't fully grasp the concept of what a kiss is, so Rouge steps in to show him a thing or two. "Pucker your lips out a little." "Why?" "Cause, I'm gonna show you. After all, experience IS the best teacher." My first one-shot! Please R&R and tell me what you think!


**Shadouge: Their Secret Kiss**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Sonic Characters used in this story. SEGA and Sonic Team does.**

* * *

Shadow was lying on his bed in room. He had been there for several hours now, just staring at the ceiling as if it would provide him with a hidden truth to a never ending question. Eventually, he got fed up and sighed before turning on his side, attempting to fall asleep.

He couldn't, however, for indeed a certain question kept plaguing his mind. And he had to admit, it was slightly driving him crazy. A part of him really wanted to know as he never heard of it before...or at least he didn't think he had. He couldn't remember. The other part of him wanted to ignore it, as if it was never spoken of.

But it was.

He couldn't forget it.

He wanted to know.

But what was it, exactly?

And why couldn't he let it go?

"Shadow?"

The hedgehog's ears perked. His room was dark, but the somewhat bright moon from outside brought in just enough light for him to see his partner in crime and best friend, Rouge the Bat, standing in the door-way. She seemed concerned about something. No doubt it was about him being in his room so long, without coming out to eat anything. And even the Ultimate Life-form needs to eat to keep up his strength.

"Is it okay if I come in?"

Shadow nodded and the bat walked in and sat next to him on the bed. She placed a hand on the side of his head, checking his temperature. He seemed perfectly normal.

"You don't have a fever or anything. Is everything alright?"

Shadow sighed again, "I'm fine."

Rouge's ears fell slightly as she looked down at her friend. "You don't sound fine."

Not even having to see her expression, Shadow could tell she was indeed worried about him. And...he didn't want her to worry, especially not about him. He sighed once more before turning over to is previous position on his back to face her, but his eyes adverted back to the ceiling. His hands rested on his chest.

When he didn't say anything, Rouge spoke up.

"Is there something bothering you?"

Hesitating, Shadow opened his mouth. No words came out, so he closed it. Rouge saw his uncertainty. Her ears fell completely to her skull. She sat on the bed next to him, grabbing one of his hands and held it securely in her palm.

"Shadow, you know you can tell me anything, right?"

Shadow thought about it for a second, then nodded. Of course he knew if anything vexed him he could always go straight to her. She had told him this thousands of times that her words were practically embedded in his head. But never having actually done it before, he felt quite uneasy. And with this specific topic, he didn't even know where to begin, nonetheless, how to. But if he really wanted to know, then he'd have to take a chance. No matter how idiotic it made himself sound.

Rouge bit her lip, knowing good and well she could not force him to let her know what was on his mind. She just wish he'd open up a little more than he has already, which was honestly, hardly anything. Giving his hand one last assuring squeeze, she rose up from the bed. The bat was about to leave him to his thinking when he suddenly called out to her.

"Rouge.", he began but paused as if he were still searching for the correct way to ask this. Although not having the best of luck, he continued anyway, now looking at her. "What, exactly is a kiss?"

Rouge, who seemed rather surprised that something as a simple kiss had piqued the hedgehog's interest, looked down at him and blinked. And for once, she felt perplexed on the subject, as well. Especially since she wasn't the best at explaining these sort of things, at least not verbally. But that didn't mean she couldn't try.

"Well Shadow, kissing is pretty much the way people share affection for one another. It could be for a love interest or just a friendly gesture to greet someone. At least the latter is what they do in France anyway. But basically it's just a simple expression."

Shadow nodded showing he clearly understood the information he had acquired, but he still had his doubts about what it actually felt like; to know what such an affection was, and share it with another. Even if he didn't see them as a possible love interest attraction, whoever they were.

Though, she knew her little explanation was quite forward, Rouge still managed to get the hint he didn't quite comprehend it. Smirking, she decided it was time for Plan B. One thing Rouge always knew was that if you can't get them to understand verbally, then physically might be the second best thing.

She hopped back on the bed and sat next to him.

"Sit up."

Shadow raised an eye ridge, but nonetheless, complied and sat up, crossing his arms. His back now rested on the pillow underneath him.

"Now close your eyes."

He did that as well.

"And pucker your lips out a little."

Shadow's eyes opened, "What?!"

Rouge stifled a giggle.

"Pucker your lips.", she said again giving him a little demonstration.

Shadow blinked, "Why?"

"Cause, I'm gonna show you. After all, experience IS the best teacher."

Shadow, not really knowing what she meant, nodded, closing his eyes and puckering his lips.

Rouge could have gone into an uncontrollable laughter fit at how he looked, but didn't. She was pleased with the fact he actually let her do this to him. And she had to admit, from her angle, he wasn't that bad looking.

The bat scooted closer to him and instantly her familiar scent filled his nose. She positioned herself right in front of him and puckered her lips a little. Closing her eyes, and with a deep breath, she leaned forward.

Their lips met.

She had kissed him.

Shadow's eyes flew open in surprise, only for him to close them back. He felt a sensation travel throughout his entire being. Could it be the feeling of affection he so greatly desired? Of course he didn't know, but sort of figured it was. He couldn't explain exactly what he was feeling, but it was warm.

He liked it.

He wanted it to last.

But, he knew it couldn't.

Rouge, on the other hand, was dumbfounded when he hadn't pulled away, but more so when she felt him return it, unknowingly.

She felt herself blush.

Did that mean she liked it?

Was it wrong that she found it somewhat enjoyable?

She opened her eyes.

He was blushing too, whether he knew it or not.

Did he like it, also?

The two parted.

Shadow opened his eyes. The kiss had ended, but the feeling was still there. His face felt warm.

What did that mean?

And, did Rouge feel what he felt?

He looked at Rouge and she looked back. Their eyes danced together in the moonlight. It seemed to have grown brighter than it had been before. They were lost in one another, both wanted the moment to last forever.

However, it could not.

They were just best friends, after all.

And nothing more.

They both knew.

But could they be more than just friends?

Perhaps.

"Um...", both began in unison, unsure of what just happened between them. They weren't supposed to like it, yet, they did.

Though confused slightly, Rouge still blushing, gave him a heart-filled smile. And for once. he returned it with one of his own. His blush hadn't gone away. The bat then realized how close she actually was to him and withdrew herself from him, getting out of the bed and headed towards the door-way. Shadow's ear drooped at her sudden actions, but rose when he noticed she stopped halfway and turned back to him.

"Shadow? Why did you want to know what a kiss was?"

Shadow looked down at himself before answering, "The other day, when Sonic and I were racing, he mentioned it to me. I don't know if he was trying to throw me off course by it, but somehow we ended getting into an in-depth conversation about it. He asked if I ever kissed anyone and I said I never had. Or at least I didn't think I had. He said that I didn't know what I was missing. I guess I was just curious to what he meant, was all."

Shadow began hanging around Sonic, or more likely the other way around, and learned to cope with him a little better than they had when they first met. It was on the account that he had made a promise to Rouge that he had even associated himself with the Sonic gang. Though, he'd admit, they weren't _that _bad as he thought, just sometimes annoying. But bypassing that, he realized he could learn a thing or two from them. And yes, even from Sonic.

Rouge nodded understandingly. With a hand on her hip, she narrowed her eyed as a thought came to her.

"And let me guess, he told you that he kissed many girls in his lifetime."

"Yes." Shadow nodded. He then titled his head. "How did you know?"

The bat turned from him, crossing her arms and closing her eyes, "Cause, I know how much Sonic likes to show off. And I guarantee, he hasn't kissed a girl in ages, if any at all."

"Why do you say that?"

Rouge turned her head his way, smirking. "The way Amy chases that hedgehog with that hammer of hers, I'm pretty sure she has him wrapped around her finger."

Shadow thought about it. He nodded, knowing full well Rouge was right. Amy wouldn't even let a girl come within twenty feet of Sonic, especially if she knew their motive.

"If I were you Shadow, I wouldn't believe everything Sonic says. He likes to boast and when he boasts, he's liable to exaggerate a bit.", Rouge persevered.

Shadow chuckled lowly to himself and nodded once more.

Rouge then continued heading towards the door.

"Rouge?"

She stopped again, "Yeah?"

"You won't tell the others about...what happened here, will you?"

"Of course not, Shadow.", she waved her hand nonchalantly, followed by a wink. "It'll just be our little secret."

"Good, I won't either." He said making himself comfortable on the bed. Silence fell over them until another thought entered Shadow's mind. "What about a French kiss?"

Rouge blushed harder than ever, "I think that's enough questions for one night, Shadow."

She then hurried out of there, before things got a little too weird for her, but not before wishing him goodnight.

Shadow, on the other hand knew exactly what he was trying to do, and he was sure Rouge had caught on to it too. But unfortunately it didn't work like he thought it would. Oh well. He smirked and turned over on his side again.

He had done it.

He had gotten what he so greatly desired.

A kiss.

The affection.

He had gotten a hold of them.

Felt them.

He knew them.

And sworn to never forget them.

Closing his eyes, Shadow smiled. And for once in a long time, he slipped into a solemn slumber.

But not before making a mental note to properly thank Sonic for giving him the great idea of getting what they now call a "Secret Kiss".

* * *

_**~Fin~**_

* * *

**Review if you like.**


End file.
